


Bodice Ripper

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Smut, Valentine's Day Exchange, romance novels, smut writer poe dameron, this fic sponsored in part by the female gaze, typical bodice-rippy duchess nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Rey Skywalker has been Poe’s editor for ages, working with him on his sweet and firmly PG-rated romance novels.But when their publisher requests he up the rating, Rey begins to find herself more than a little flustered in his presence.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Bodice Ripper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SperaStella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day Lemartes! Since you gave me dealer’s choice I wanted to do something with the same fun & sexy energy that your Last Flight to Alderaan fic has (which I love to bits) while also indulging in my love of historical romance. I hope you enjoy! <3, Duchess

He never got tired of seeing the reactions.

_What do you do, Poe?_

_Oh, I’m a romance novelist,_ he’d say, casually as ever.

After which people would gasp, or grimace, and always, always, ask him to reveal his pen name, which he never did. Leia Isaac would always remain a secret.

He’d fallen into it by accident, writing a book for some quick money when he was in between journalism jobs—but it turned out he was _good,_ and the money was too. And besides, he liked getting lost in his stories all day.

And that’s how he ended up here this morning, climbing the stairs to the office of Rey Skywalker, editor for Jakku Publishing’s romance imprint.

“Hey Poe,” she greeted him, smiling from her chair. “What do you have for me today?”

“A draft of _Love at the Lothal Lodge,_ ” Poe said triumphantly, handing Rey the manuscript. “Complete and ready for your edits.”

“Woohoo,” she said, taking a sip of coffee and a cursory flip through the pages. Rey had been his editor from the very beginning of his contract with Jakku Publishing, and they made a great team. Well, a great team if you discounted the fact that Poe had an enormous crush on her.

Rey always started out by giving him a basic outline of what the higher-ups wanted: _a cowboy finds love with a widow, a businessman’s heart is softened by a flower arranger, two people find love while solving a small town mystery…_ and then he was free to do what he wanted with it, with some limits: no sex scenes, and always a happily ever after. When he was done Rey took the book, returned it with her edits, and once they fixed any issues it was good to go.

“This looks really solid, Poe,” Rey said, setting the manuscript on the table. “Your fan club of old ladies will absolutely eat this one up.”

Poe laughed—it was a bit of a joke between them. Poe’s books were read overwhelmingly by nice old grandmothers, who liked his gentlemanly heroes and firmly PG-ratings.

“Thanks,” he said.

“It’ll be a nice last hurrah for them.”

“What!?” Poe exclaimed. “I’m not—am I being fired?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Rey said. “The company is just changing direction, that’s all. We’re focusing on different stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Have you heard of that show _Bridgerton?_ It just broke the record for the most-viewed Netflix show ever. Over 82 million people watched it, and corporate took notice.”

“Oh, I see,” Poe nodded. “So we’re doing historicals now. I can do that, easy.”

“It’s not just that.”

“What?”

Rey looked toward her feet as she spoke. “They want the rating upped—a lot.”

“Ah,” Poe said. “So they want…lots of sex scenes from now on?”

“Pretty much,” Rey replied. “And if that’s not something you’re comfortable writing, that’s okay. I can find you something else to—”

“No, it’s totally cool,” he said, meeting her eyes. “I can write sex.”

Rey turned around in her swivel chair and stood up to open a window, breathing in the freezing February air.

“Are you…are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, turning back around and looking flushed. “Just needed some air.” She rifled through the papers on her desk, pulling out a thick manilla folder. “Here are some ideas they suggested. Pick any one you like and get the first draft back to me in a month.”

“Great, thanks Rey,” he said, waving as he went out the door. “I’ll see you soon.”

Poe stepped into the elevator and looked at the list of suggestions, stories about dukes and devilish rakes; heiresses and highwaymen. This would be fun. He could do this.

**One Month Later**

Rey looked into her office mirror and took a deep breath. She was a professional. She was cool, calm, and collected. She could do this.

Today Poe Dameron was coming in so they could go over his first draft of _The Dashing Rogue of Mandalore Manor._

He’d sent her the outline for approval a few weeks ago. She’d clicked open the document and scrolled through the various plot points, none of them particularly catching her eye until:

_Ella tells Henry she wants him, and he takes her up against her bedroom wall._

_Henry touches Ella underneath her skirts at a concert._

_Their carriage gets stuck in the mud and while the driver goes to fetch help, Ella rides Henry in the backseat._

Rey had frantically closed the document, feeling heat rush to her face.

It wasn’t that she was embarrassed about sex, per say.

She was embarrassed about Poe Dameron.

She’d been horribly attracted to him since the first day he’d walked into her office. This sweet, kind man with his soft curls and warm brown eyes….but Rey took her job seriously. She couldn’t initiate anything with him—and even if she decided to, she was positive that a guy like him would never go for someone like her.

So she’d repressed it, sat up straight, and got on with her job. She knew better than to fantasize about one of her writers, and after that the thought of Poe being something more to her had never bothered her again.

_But now…_

Rey jumped at the sound of a knock on her door. “Hold on! One second!”

She looked in the mirror again, steadying herself. Ever since she was young she’d had the curse of blushing uncontrollably, and trying to stop it always somehow seemed to make it worse. _Don’t get flustered. It’s just Poe Dameron. It’s just a couple of sex scenes. No big deal._

Rey opened the door, her eyes already focused on the floor. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Poe said. “I got the draft here. And it looks like _Lothal Lodge_ is selling well. I even saw a copy at the pharmacy last week.”

“Yeah, it is,” Rey said. “Your um—your outline looked good.”

“Thanks,” he said, handing her the draft. “Here’s what I got.”

This was the point in their meetings where Rey usually took ten minutes to scan through his draft, checking for anything that would be a major problem and require a huge rewrite (and with Poe, she’d never found a thing).

Rey flipped through the pages, intensely aware of Poe’s presence from across the desk.

She liked the heroine, Ella, immediately, as well as her dashing rogue, Henry. She nodded as she skimmed through the first section, enjoying the way Poe developed the characters, savoring the witty dialogue. He’d done his research, and was adjusting to the historical setting well.

She skimmed down the next page, her heartbeat speeding up.

_Ella reached down, feeling the outline of Henry’s hard cock. He pulled her in for another kiss, his every touch electric. “Oh love,” he groaned, his voice deepening. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”_

_“Henry…”_

_“I can’t wait to feel you tight around me, to touch you, to fuck you like—_

The manuscript fell to the floor.

“Shit, shit, sorry,” she muttered, frantically picking up the pages. “Sorry, I—”

“Here, let me help,” Poe said, rushing out of his chair and helping her collect the pages. “They’re still mostly in order.” His hand brushed against hers as they reached for the same page, sending a small jolt through her arm that lingered deliciously.

“Oh, good,” she said, the order of the pages the last thing on her mind.Her face already felt like it was on fire. “So far it looks like a really great book.”

“Really?” Poe said. “Thanks. I do have a few things I need your help with though.” He pulled up a chair next to Rey’s, taking his manuscript back and flipping through it.

“Oh, okay.” _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

“It’s this scene here, when they’re having sex in the carriage. I think the dialogue is a little stilted, a little unnatural? Can’t really figure out how to fix it.”

“Alright,” Rey said. She took the page from him and began to read.

_“The driver’s gone to fetch help,” Henry whispered, his hands grasping around her waist. “And we’re alone for the first time in weeks.”_

_“We are,” Ella whispered. “Whatever are you going to do to me, Henry?”_

_“Hm,” he chuckled, kissing down her neck as she climbed into his lap. She could feel him, hard and straining against his trousers. He slowly ripped the bodice of her dress open, leaving her breasts exposed for him to touch._

_“I’m going to touch you between your legs, have you screaming out my name as I—”_

Rey tried her best to stay calm, to control the scarlet flush that she knew was surely splashed across her cheeks. “Um, I think it’s um—”

_Was this how Poe had sex? Did he bring women home and take them to bed, whisper these sort of filthy things in their ears?_

“I think it’s fine,” she said. “It’s uh—”

“It’s more this next section where there’s an issue,” he said, pointing to the next page.

_Henry hiked up Ella’s skirts, gasping as she sank down on him and began to move._

_“Oh Henry, you feel so…”_

_“That’s it sweetheart, keep moving your hips like that, that’s it…”_

_“Oh god…”_

_“We better hurry up honey…imagine what the driver would think if he got back and saw you like this, undressed and letting me have my way with you…”_

Rey put the manuscript down, feeling suddenly ashamed as she realized that she’d been picturing Poe as the hero and herself as the heroine, riding him in the back of a carriage. _God, could she be any more unprofessional?_

Poe looked at her, waiting for her comments.

“Um, uh, let’s see here,” Rey mumbled, grabbing her pen. She stared at the page, the words blurring before her eyes. She made a few random changes and threw the page back at Poe.

“Cool, thanks,” he said. She was intensely aware of how close he was, of his eyes taking her in.

She turned around and caught her reflection in the office mirror. Her cheeks were the darkest red she’d ever seen them.

There was no way he hadn’t noticed.

***

Was there anything prettier than the sight of Rey Skywalker blushing for him?

The image of her pink cheeks was the one thing on his mind as Poe drove home that day. She was always so stoic, so professional and restrained, and he hadn’t expected her to get so…well, so flustered at his sex scenes.

And it wasn’t like Rey was embarrassed by sex—she didn’t strike him as being that innocent. This was something else.

It was possible that she had just as much of a crush on him as he did on her.

Maybe it was time to do something about that.

**Two Weeks Later**

Rey had acted like such a _fool_.

It had been two weeks since Poe had come into her office with his draft, and yet the flashbacks were still haunting her every waking moment. Even as she did her weekly Tuesday night grocery run she found herself cringing. With every item she threw in her cart Poe’s face appeared, laughing at her.

Her face had been beet red the entire time—she’d stammered and blushed and dropped the manuscript to the ground. Any chance of her continuing to hide her attraction to him was probably ruined for good.

Just as she began to turn her cart around the corner, Rey remembered she’d forgotten to grab a bottle of sriracha and spun around on her heels, only to crash headfirst into—

Poe Dameron.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I didn’t know you shopped here,” Poe said.

“Well, I do,” she replied, feeling her face flushing already— _damnit Skywalker, get it under control._ “I am a human, and need to eat food. All that stuff. You know. Nutrition.” _You sound like an idiot._

“Sure,” Poe said, lingering. “It’s nice to run into you.”

“Yeah,” Rey said, already panicking about what she was going to say next. She’d had no problem talking to Poe Dameron before. But no, she had to go and read his stupid, incredibly arousing sex scenes with him in the room and—

“What are you doing after this?”

Rey looked up in surprise. “Who? Me? I mean…taking this all home, I guess.”

“Got any ice cream? Anything that’ll melt?”

“Um…no?”

Poe smiled. “Have dinner with me.”

“Oh,” Rey said, staring up at him. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” he said. “I know that’s kind of…crossing a bit of a professional line here with you being my editor and everything, but—”

“We work in romance novels,” Rey shrugged. “They’d probably encourage us.”

“You’re probably right,” Poe said. “So what do you think?”

“I think I’d like that.”

***

After taking ten minutes to finish their shopping and load their groceries into their respective cars, Rey and Poe drove to a little sushi place tucked away outside of a shopping center. They got a little table in the corner and shared a pot of green tea.

Rey still couldn’t believe it was happening. Poe must have found her blushing cute, or at least acceptable, and now she was actually on a date with him, listening to him tell stories about his childhood baseball team.

She learned about his dog, and his funny flying dreams, and that he hated cucumbers so much that he took the time to methodically pick them out of one of the rolls they got to split.

Poe Dameron wasn’t just a pretty face; he wasn’t just her best writer.

He was wonderful.

They paid the bill and walked out onto the street, staring up at the stars as they laughed over a new inside joke. They strolled over to the parking lot and then stood chatting between their two parked cars, neither of them wanting the night to end.

“That was really lovely, Poe,” she said. “Thank you.”

“I’ve liked you since the day I met you, you know,” he said. “I just…I didn’t know you had any interest in me until…”

“Until what?” Rey asked with a slight grimace, as if she didn’t know.

He giggled and reached a hand up to touch her face. “Your cheeks told the whole story.”

“Ugh,” she winced. “It’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s really not,” Poe assured her. “For the record, I thought it was very, very cute.”

Rey laughed and shook her head.

“Could I possibly do something that might make you blush again?” he asked, tilting his head toward her and staring at her lips.

She smiled. “Okay.”

Rey sighed and fell back against the car as Poe kissed her, his hands on her waist and in her hair as his lips moved against hers, his tongue already slipping behind the seam of her lips. He pressed her body against the car, their kisses getting deeper as she tugged on his curls. It was going beyond an end-of-a-first-date kiss, beyond anything they should be doing out in the open in a parking lot.

“Um,” Poe said. “No pressure, but my place is like five min—”

“I’ll follow you there,” Rey agreed.

***

Rey expected them to immediately resume their activities as soon as they got in the door to Poe’s apartment, but that was not the case.

“I’ll be right back,” Poe said, leaving her in the foyer. “I have to change.”

She squinted after him, confused. Why would he need to change his clothes when clearly they were planning to take them off in a few minutes anyway?

She looked down at her own outfit, suddenly questioning if it was appropriate. It was a dress she usually wore to work, long and deep red with slightly puffed out sleeves. A little more cocktail party than work, but she barely left the privacy of her own office anyway.

“Hi,” Poe said, stepping out into the hallway wearing a loose white shirt, tight pants, and a tall pair of boots.

“Um,” Rey said, her eyes widening. “You look…you look…”

He sauntered over with a knowing grin on his face, cornering her up against the wall. “ _Rey_ …” he whispered, tracing his thumbs over her hipbones. “I know you’re engaged to the viscount, but there’s no denying the attraction between us…”

Rey’s eyes widened in delight. “We can never be together, Poe,” she said dramatically, trying to resist a smile. “I’m a lady and you’re…well, you’re the rogue of Mandalore Manor.”

Poe stopped for a minute. “Is this um…is this cool?”

She giggled. “Very cool. Keep going.”

“I _know_ I’m a rogue…” he whispered, kissing her hand. “And a rake, and a scoundrel, and sure to ruin your reputation for good, but…”

“But what?”

“But at night I dream…” Poe whispered darkly in her ear. “I dream of coming into your bedroom, of being inside you, of pleasuring you beyond your wildest imaginings…”

Rey gasped as he began to kiss down her neck, and she buried her hands in his curls. “Poe…”

“You’re too beautiful and too brilliant to be engaged to that wretched man…if you really must marry him, Rey, let us at least have one night together…even if it’s for the last time…”

“Go ahead then,” Rey crooned. “ _Ruin_ me.”

Poe hoisted her higher up on the wall and leaned in to kiss her again, leaving her panting and more desperate than ever. He sucked on her neck, kissing across her collarbone until he reached the delicate red fabric of her dress.

“Should I?” he asked.

“Should you what?”

“ _Rip your bodice,”_ he said with a cheeky smirk.

Rey nodded in agreement and watched as Poe brought his hands down to her dress, tearing it firmly in two only to reveal the two black cups of her bra.

“That was anticlimactic,” she said, reaching around to unhook it as they laughed. “Modern underwear kind of ruins the effect.” She grinned. “But still hot.”

Poe leaned down to play with her breasts, using his mouth and tongue to caress one nipple while his fingers massaged the other.

“Bedroom,” Rey gasped. “Please.”

Poe grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, both of them falling onto the bed as soon as they walked in.

“Let’s get the rest of this dress off, shall we?” Poe said, pulling the garment over her head with a flourish. He ran his hands over her body, sighing as he kissed her. He traced his fingers over the waistband of her panties and waited for her to nod before sliding them down. “Oh _fuck,_ you’re so gorgeous,” he said, sliding a finger against her folds. “Let me make you feel good.”

Poe’s fingers worked magic, circling her clit just right and then slipping inside her. “Look at me,” he whispered as she gasped. “Look at me while I’m touching you, sweetheart.”

She did. And wasn’t he a sight to behold; his ridiculous costume and those dark curls tumbling over his forehead. She’d never hate herself for blushing ever again.

Rey let out a moan, pulling him closer. “I need you.”

“Anything you want,” Poe said, lifting the white shirt over his head. “Anything…”

She reached down and touched him through his pants, Poe moving back to remove them along with the boots. He was gorgeous kneeling naked on the bed, even more gorgeous than she imagined, his cock hard and already leaking between his legs. She laid back as he went to retrieve a condom from the bedside drawer.

“Condoms, bras, one thing pulling us into reality after another,” Rey joked. “And as hot as this is, I’d still hate to live in a world without indoor plumbing.”

“Mhm, I had a feeling you’d like this,” Poe teased her, slotting his body over hers. “I saw you blushing for me that day and just _knew_ …”

“Go on then, you scoundrel,” she giggled, rolling her hips up toward him. “You promised to show me pleasure beyond my wildest imaginings, remember?”

“Oh, I certainly did,” he said, slowly pushing inside her. “And as it’s our only night together before you’re wed, I’ll be sure to make it memorable.” He sped up his pace and buried his face in her neck.

“ _Poe_ …” she moaned out.

“What would the viscount say if he saw you now, hm?” he asked, tugging on her hair so she was staring up at him. “His sweet, virtuous bride, moaning out my name…even years from now, dearest, in your marriage bed, you’ll be thinking of me, you’ll be thinking of the night I snuck into your bed and made you _beg_ for me…”

Rey threw her head back in pleasure, only just able to see a victorious smirk on Poe’s face as he continued rutting into her.

“You were so pretty blushing for me, sweetheart,” he whispered, running a hand up the inside of her thigh. “I want to make you blush like that again, and again, and again…”

He brought his fingers down to circle her clit and she sighed, moaning as Poe continued to whisper in her ear. “What else do you want to reenact, my dear? We could pleasure each other in the back of a carriage, I could take you up against the wall of the coat closet at the opera, we could—”

“I’m getting—”

“I _know_ , darling,” he said in a breathy whisper, snapping his hips faster. He buried his face in her neck, his curls brushing up against her cheek. “What the gossip papers would do to get their hands on _this_ story…a lady with a flawless reputation, an _engaged_ lady, writhing and moaning underneath me, you _bad, bad—_ ”

Rey gasped as her orgasm washed over her, Poe groaning as she tightened around him. He finished a few seconds later, grunting and grasping the sheets in his hands.

“Wow,” she said as he rolled off her. “We really just did that, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” he laughed to himself. “We did.” He pulled her into his arms, and they cuddled together as they caught their breath.

“You know,” she teased. “When you said you were committed to this new genre, I didn’t realize you were _this_ serious.”

“Oh, I’m very serious,” he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Especially about you. We should do this again.”

“The date, or the weird role-play scenario?” she laughed.

“Both,” Poe said, kissing her again. “But especially the date….although, I’m going to need _a lot_ of writing inspiration if you want me to keep churning out smutty books at this rate.”

“I think I can help with that.”

“You really are an extraordinary editor.”

“I know,” Rey beamed, and she fell asleep in his arms, her cheeks still tinged with pink.


End file.
